Improvements in read interfaces on flash memory controllers are increasing the speed at which a flash memory controller can read data. However, variations in process, voltage, and temperature (PVT) of flash devices, NAND flash controllers and printed circuit boards (PCBs) make data capture increasingly unreliable as interface speed, or bandwidth, increases. As read and write strobe frequencies increase, PVT variations will increasingly affect flash memory reliability.